Vision
by ElavielTini
Summary: Recueil sur Drago, mais Hermione n'est jamais bien loin...OS2: Cours de DCFM, un nouveau sort, et les esprits qui se perdent, l'amour, la haine, tout n'est que confusion
1. Fautil y croire?

Salut,

je me lance dans les One Shot, voici mon premier recueil, il comprendra pour le moment au moins 4 OS, et je continuerai surement.

je ne delaisse pas pour autant mes autres fics en cours, ni mes projets long terme, mais un peu d'humeur d'un jout ça change beaucoup de choses

Enjoy!

* * *

**Miki** m'a betarider pour ce texte, et **Wendy** m'a inspiré, je les embrasse toutes les deux, je vous adore!

* * *

**Faut-il y croire?**

* * *

Je vis seul depuis trop de temps. Cette maison me rend fou, sans fenêtre, sans lumière je n'ai aucune distraction.

J'ai peur, je suis enfermé dans ce petit univers que j'ai bâti autour de mon malheur.

On ne m'a pas oublié, je sens les menaces sur ma tête.

Si je réapparais elle sera tuée, il ne fait que me le répéter, j'ai échoué, je dois me cacher pour la protéger. Il est mon seul contact, ai-je un autre choix que de l'écouter ?

Elle était prête à mourir, maintenant c'est moi qui devrai mourir pour qu'elle vive, elle ne le voudra jamais comme je ne l'accepterai jamais.

Elle m'a écrit pour me dire qu'elle quitterait le monde si cela me permettait de vivre, seulement ce n'est pas sa vie qu'il réclame, c'est celle d'un faible qui a échoué - la mienne -

Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis des mois, et je n'en ai toujours pas le droit.

Je me noie dans ma solitude.

Bien sur il y a Rogue, il est le seul que je peux voir mais je ne peux plus le croire, il m'a volé ma victoire et le fait savoir.

Il m'a mit dans l'ombre pour recevoir la lumière.

Il prétend préparer mon retour, mais cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Il prétend rétablir mon honneur, mais en affichant sa gloire j'en reviens toujours à la place de celui qui a failli.

Cela fait maintenant 17jours qu'il n'est pas revenu. Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus.

Je l'entends arriver, je ne supporte plus sa façon de me regarder, il est encore seul et semble accomplir une corvée.

« Est-ce si déplaisant d'accomplir ton devoir ? »

« Ce n'est pas si facile d'affronter ces nouveaux temps dont tu n'as pas la moindre idée »

« Je préférai les voir au grand jour, je n'ai aucune raison de rester, aucune certitude par rapport à ce que tu prétends à mon sujet »

« Voudrais-tu sortir et prendre le risque ? Je ne te retiens pas, va rendre visite au maître, ou bien retourne à Poudlard pleurer sur la tombe du Directeur, tu ne comprends rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, ne me juge pas, je te demande de me croire. Je pense avoir besoin d'encore quelques semaines, mais tu sortira je te le promets »

« Je veux voir ma mère »

« C'est impossible, elle ne sait pas où tu es »

« Je deviens fou, je veux voir le monde »

« Patience »

Puis il est reparti, sans un mot, sans un adieu, sans même une once d'humanité face à mon désespoir.

Il lui arrive de temps en temps de me laisser un vieux journal pour que je puisse changer un peu de style de lecture. Les vieux grimoires que je n'ai pas encore lus dans la grande bibliothèque commencent à se faire rare, il ne s'agit que de recette de potions anciennes que je n'ai même pas loisir d'essayer.

Les temps sont durs, pour moi comme pour les gens à l'extérieur, les magazines en témoignent clairement.

Des pages et des pages parlent des horreurs du monde, des gens disparus, des appels à témoins pour les retrouver, des lettres personnelles publiées sans retenue aux yeux du monde. C'est écœurant.

Cette dernière partie me passionne particulièrement, voir des gens chercher des soit disant amis qu'ils n'ont pas vu depuis longtemps tout simplement parce que les temps sont noirs, je trouve cela pathétique et cela me permet de me trouver moins misérable dans mon atrocité.

Ici une femme cherche son fils qui n'est jamais revenu, là un garçon qui pardonne à son père et lui demande de revenir.

Un homme ne pardonne pas ! J'ai bien fini par le comprendre depuis que je suis ici. Petit misérable on ne supplie pas, n'as tu donc pas de fierté pour oser te répandre ainsi, afficher à qui veut le lire que ton père est un lâche.

Cette faible distraction se transforme en rage, en haine. Que savent-ils de la peine tous ces hommes sans honneur. Que savent-ils de la solitude, de l'enfermement et de la peur.

Je deviens fou et ne supporte plus rien.

Le magazine que je viens de jeter tombe et s'ouvre sur une page, malgré moi j'en lis la première ligne

_Tu es mon amour, tu es ma vie, tu te reconnaîtras car mes pensées t'atteindront, elles ont traversé le monde pour trouver là où tu te cache, combler ta solitude et forcer ta rédemption._

Rechercher celui qu'on aime, serait-ce une cause moins pire ? Est-ce par désespoir qu'elle accepte d'ouvrir son cœur ?

Son amour se cache, son amour est coupable, et pire que tout son amour est seul.

Son amour me comprend, son amour vit mon désespoir. Seulement son amour est aimé, moi personne ne m'attend.

Je ferme le livre et le dépose avec les autres dans un coin poussiéreux de cette prison imaginaire.

La tristesse m'envahit, la nostalgie aussi. J'ai tout perdu en une nuit alors que j'avais tant à y gagner.

Je m'endors et rêve d'amour.

Le réveil est brutal, la vérité m'arrache un sanglot.

J'envie cet amour esseulé et me plait à prendre sa place.

J'ouvre le magazine

_Tu es mon amour, tu es ma vie, tu te reconnaîtras car mes pensées t'atteindront, elles ont traversé le monde pour trouver là où tu te cache, combler ta solitude et forcer ta rédemption._

_Du haut de la tour j'ai vu le soleil s'éteindre, mon empire s'effondrer. Mais grâce à la lune, j'aperçois ta lueur, je vois ta main se baisser pour saisir un espoir, en vain…_

_Mais les anges descendent du ciel pour accueillir ton pardon._

_Ou que tu sois reviens moi._

_Peu après ton départ il est revenu, celui que j'ai tant haïs pour son geste je l'ai pardonné. Il t'a protégé, c'est la force de mon respect._

_Aujourd'hui tout le monde le sait, il nous l'a raconté, tu ne les aurais pas trahis, pas ceux qui ont eu foi en toi._

_Le lord est fort mais ensemble nous le sommes encore plus. Le monde a changé, mais pas mon amour._

_Ou que tu sois reviens moi._

_J'ai trop peur de ne plus jamais te revoir._

_ SDB_

Epuisé à force de pleurer je m'endors et rejoins le sommet de la tour où ma vie a basculé.

Il est là face à moi, il semble éreinté. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

Je le menace mais il semble détendu, il protége de ses ailes une fille que la pénombre m'empêche de voir. Elle ne me juge pas, elle me supplie.

Dumbledore me parle, je sens qu'il pénètre mon esprit, il me dit qu'il croit en moi. La peur resserre mes entrailles, mais la lune m'illumine et un espoir me réchauffe le cœur. Mais soudain le monde se renverse, je chute dans le vide du ciel, je quitte la terre pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Mon sommeil a été agité, mon esprit est embrumé. J'ai cette fille dans la tête, elle est apparue ce soir, je ne sais pas qui elle est.

Mon magazine est à coté de moi, je le prends et relis encore une fois ce message. Des larmes coulent encore sur mes joues, mais en relevant la tête je vois la fille, elle est là, au fond de la pièce sombre, je ne vois toujours pas son visage.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas

« Es-tu mon amour ? Est-ce moi que tu cherches ? »

Elle ne répond toujours pas et s'enfuit.

Comme si je n'étais pas assez fou, je continue de lui parler même si elle n'est plus là.

« Est-ce toi qui écrit pour me retrouver ? M'aimes-tu ? Qui es-tu, qui est SBD ? »

Je ne connais personne avec ces initiales.

Mon entourage se limite à Poudlard, les filles que j'y côtoie y sont peu nombreuses, mais celles qui voient Poudlard et Dumbledore comme un empire le sont encore moins.

Il n'y a que la sang de bourbe qui verraient le soleil se coucher à la fermeture du collège, la vie ne se limite pas aux études, la vie ne s'effondre pas si on ne peut pas étudier, elle s'effondre quand on a tout perdu. Ma vie s'est effondrée, la sienne n'a pas de sens, elle ne pense qu'à étudier et n'a jamais aimé personne, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aimera.

Cette sang de bourbe n'est pas mon amour SDB, mais un détail me chagrine, un simple détail sans importance, et pourtant ses initiales sont les mêmes.

Cette sang de bourbe ne m'aime pas, mais elle n'est sang de bourbe qu'au travers de ma voix.

Si elle m'aimait elle ne me l'aurait jamais dit, est-ce possible que je ne l'ai pas compris ?

Et pourtant elle n'est sang de bourbe qu'à mes yeux, c'est ce détail qui nous relis, c'est son appel au secours que seul notre secret peut percer. Elle est la sang de bourbe, je suis celui qui l'a construit.

La sang de bourbe m'aimerai, elle aurait pardonné à Rogue, elle me chercherai pour nous battre, elle était là, sur la tour, elle sait tout, elle a lu dans mon cœur.

As t-elle lu dans mon cœur la solitude ? Souhaite t-elle m'apporter cet amour que je n'ai jamais eu ? Devrais-je l'accepter s'il n'y que ce moyen pour sortir de ce gouffre.

Ma sang de bourbe tu m'aimes et je t'aimerai pour m'avoir sauvé.

Tes pensées atteignent à présent mon esprit, je sors de ma peur.

Ensemble nous affronterons le monde.

Attends-moi ma belle sang de bourbe, je reviens à toi.

Rogue me l'a interdit, mais je suis sorti, j'ai parcouru le monde, avec contre moi cette page cornée et humide, cette page qui va changer ma vie.

Le sorcier qui rédige les lettres du journal a accepté de me recevoir, je lui montre la page et lui demande où trouver mon amour.

Il doute, mais craque, il croit en moi, mon cœur est sincère.

Ma sang de bourbe a quitté Londres, elle vit dans le Nord de l'Ecosse, seule perdue dans la lande.

Ma sang de bourbe j'arrive.

Je respire bien fort et tape à la porte

« Qui es là ? »

« Etes-vous SDB ? »

« Qui êtes vous ?

« C'est moi ! je suis revenu à toi »

« Non, monsieur, vous vous êtes trompé, au revoir »

« Ne partez pas, revenez, je dois savoir qui elle est ? »

La voix a disparue, je martèle la porte aussi fort que je pleure

« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de savoir, dites-moi qui est SDB »

je suis effondré devant la porte close, elle ne répond toujours pas et puis la porte s'ouvre

« C'est moi, je suis Sarah Dewitt Buckater, mais mon amour est déjà rentré »


	2. Histoire de regard

Salut à tous ! je suis désolée, je prend un peu de retard pour mon autre fic, mais j'avais en tête ce petit One-Shot qui me trottait et j'ai décider d'essayer de le concrétiser sans prétention.

J'espère seulement qu'il rendra aussi bien dans votre esprit que dans le mien.

Dans ce nouvel OS, qui n'est pas si nouveau que ça, je ne précise pas de qui je parle, on va dire qu'on s'en doute pas...

_Pour les RAR de "Faut-il y croire" le lien de ma page est dans ma bio. Merci _

* * *

**Histoire de regard**

* * *

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient réputés pour l'ambiance qui y régnait.

L'assiduité des élèves était irréprochable car c'était l'une des seules matières où leurs actes n'était pas réprimandés, les élèves étaient presque autorisés à faire ce que bon leur semblait tant que la sécurité n'était pas mise en jeu.

Cette année encore, un nouveau professeur avait rejoint le corps enseignant pour assurer l'apprentissage des sorts de défense.

Ce matin les élèves s'apprêtaient à commencer un cours de 2heures.

Habituellement les Serpentard et les Gryffondor faisaient cours ensemble au même titre que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

Le sortilège du jour était le sortilège de déstabilisation. Simple et efficace il était toutes fois difficile d'en maîtriser les effets. C'est donc pour cela qu'il était enseigné aux élèves de septième année.

Le professeur commença son cours par une longue partie théorique très ennuyeuse avant d'entamer la partie pratique.

Les élèves de deux maisons se placèrent par deux comme à leur habitude.

Il n'y avait pas de table, seulement une salle vide.

Le sors de déstabilisation nécessitait d'entrer dans l'esprit de son adversaire de manière superficielle et d'en sortir une image grâce à laquelle on ferait pression sur l'autre.

Le professeur demanda aux élèves de se mettre dos à dos avec leur partenaire, et de se tenir les paumes des mains.

Le fait d'être dos à dos empêchait de voir le regard de l'autre sur soi. Et ainsi se concentrer sur l'esprit de son partenaire et d'en ressentir les impressions.

Les élèves prirent place.

Une jeune fille et un jeune homme chacun en binôme s'opposaient.

Automatiquement les paupières de baissèrent.

La jeune fille réussi l'exercice du premier coup avec une facilité déconcertante.

Mais à ce qu'elle aperçut, elle pensa que ce n'est pas l'esprit de son partenaire qu'elle pénétrait.

Les images noires qu'elle y vit lui firent immédiatement ouvrir les yeux. Elle se les repassait en boucle de plus en plus vite.

Face à elle un autre étudiant tenter de pénétrer les pensées de son binôme lorsqu'il prit sa tête entre ses mains, tituba et s'écroula.

Le professeur accouru, et félicita le binôme de l'élève à terre. Il annonça que le sors avait fonctionné. L'esprit du jeune homme à terre avait eu peur de revoir certaines choses et s'était fermé, laissant le garçon dans un brouillard intense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jeune homme venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Affolé, il se releva.

Parmi la foule autour de lui il ne perçut qu'un regard, si puissant si pénétrant qu'il lui glaça le sang.

Fou de rage après l'épisode dont il venait d'être le héros, l'élève décida de reprendre l'apprentissage.

Il fermait les yeux chassait de sa tête toute pensée, mais dans son inconscient il vit deux yeux marron le regarder fixement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu ce regard glacé en face de lui. L'étudiante qui lui faisait face ne semblait pas être attentive à son coéquipier qui lui tournait le dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle avait les yeux braqués sur le garçon en face de lui, d'autre image traversèrent sa tête.

En regardant droit devant elle, elle croisa deux yeux apeurés.

Cachées derrière ce désespoir elle vit ces mêmes images lui noircir le regard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle comprit que ces visions d'enfer étaient les siennes.

Il comprit que c'était elle qui avait pénétré son esprit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au bout d'une heure personne ne maîtrisait correctement le sors, certains élèves revoyaient leurs propres visions sans pour autant en être paniqué.

Le professeur décida de refaire un point sur le sors, d'en ré expliquer la méthode.

Cette fois ci les élèves devaient être seul et tenté de faire de la méditation pour dompter leur esprit avant de posséder celui d'un ennemi.

Mais très vite par vengeance, le jeune homme se focalisa sur la jeune fille et pénétra son esprit avec presque autant de facilité qu'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle fut prise de tournis, la jeune femme tenta de se reprendre et chercha des yeux quelque chose qui l'apaiserai.

Mais elle tomba sur toujours le même garçon qu'elle fixa intensément jusqu'à apercevoir ces images d'horreur qu'elle avait déjà vu.

Leur malaise était mutuel, tellement qu'ils en perdirent connaissance en même temps.

On les réveilla doucement, mais même dans l'inconscient la guerre entre leur esprit avait semblé continuer.

Ils se dressèrent d'un bon. Elle fut plus rapide et brandi sa baguette qu'elle pointa au cou du garçon.

Il se rapprocha d'elle comme par défit et la contourna lentement sans lâcher son regard.

Elle se déplaçait en posant un pied derrière l'autre ce qui la faisait tournoyer légèrement et lui permettait de garder en joue sa proie.

Les élèves du cours regardaient ce duo comme un couple qui dansait un tango langoureux malgré l'agressivité qui régnait.

Leurs yeux plein de hargne semblaient pénétrer au plus profond de l'esprit de l'autre tant leurs mouvements étaient coordonnés et sensuels.

Personne même pas le professeur n'osa mettre fin à cette altercation si violente pourtant si belle et intense.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'elle abaissa sa baguette se fut pour le menacer directement du regard.

Dans cet instant la magie ne leur servait plus à rien, c'était une autre force qui avait prit possession d'eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Visiblement mal à l'aise le prof finit par interrompre ce moment pour demander aux étudiants d'applaudir les deux seuls personnes qui avaient réussies à maîtriser à la perfection les effets du sors.

Pourtant le jeune homme et la jeune femme n'avaient plus qu'une obsession. Pénétrer encore l'esprit de l'autre, dominer l'autre pour encore un instant.

Leurs amis respectifs les firent revenir à la réalité.

Le cours se termina.

Le flot emporta tous les groupes d'étudiants jusqu'à la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elle était assise, pensive, préoccupée.

Le jeune homme occupait sa tête, elle pouvait sentir son influence à l'intérieur d'elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il n'avait pas faim, il était ailleurs, perdu dans ses songes.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il essaya de capter son esprit.

Lorsqu'il perçut cette lueur, il put déterminer exactement où elle se tenait par rapport à lui.

Il ne put s'empêcher de la fixer intensément.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque chose la sortit d'un coup de toute pensée.

Elle se retourna violemment pour voir le jeune homme en faire autant et la regarder.

Un nouveau duel s'entamait.

Seuls au monde ils se livraient une guerre de l'esprit.

Mais étonnamment ce ne fut pas des images noires qu'ils virent chacun à leur tour, mais plutôt des visions de bonheur qu'ils se mirent à partager.

Leur haine était devenue complicité.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A présent, deux groupes d'élèves se moquaient chacun de leur camarade, perdu dans un trip solitaire, les yeux fermés, comme drogués.

Mais drogués, ils l'étaient, par la personnalité de l'autre. Car à peine il la découvrait que déjà ils ne pouvaient plus s'en passer.

Puis bientôt la fin du temps de pause, et le retour à la réalité.

Le retour à la conscience par la perte de l'autre.

La déchirure animée par la sentiment de manques.

La marche solitaire vers son monde d'origine.

Puis soudain la vision du réconfort, le face à face qui rappelle que l'on vient d'apprendre à aimer.

Et enfin l'attraction qui permet de s'unir et se perdre dans un baiser.


End file.
